A web conference typically shares visual data and voice data among multiple meeting participants. To create a web conference, the conference participants connect their respective client devices to a conference server through a network, e.g., the Internet. The conference server typically processes visual data (e.g., a desktop view from a presenting participant containing slides being presented, a camera view from each conference participant, etc.) and provides that visual data for display on respective display screens so that all conference participants are able to view the visual data. Additionally, the conference server typically combines voice data from all of the conference participants into a combined audio feed and shares this combined audio feed with all of the conference participants. Accordingly, conference participants are able to watch visual content, as well as ask questions and inject comments to form a collaborative exchange even though the conference participants may be scattered among remote locations.
Some conventional conference servers are capable of recording web conferences. As a result, a participant of a web conference or someone who missed the web conference is able to play back the web conference (e.g., to access a particular content) at a later time. An online meeting system which operates in a manner similar to that described above is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/978,214, entitled “SYSTEMS, METHODS, AND DEVICES FOR GENERATING A SUMMARY DOCUMENT OF AN ONLINE MEETING,” the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.